


Online Mile High Club

by BeeIn221B



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeIn221B/pseuds/BeeIn221B
Summary: 2017年前往上海站的两个航班上发生了不得了的事情呢～





	Online Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatatuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatatuesday/gifts), [AnnaZou0820](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaZou0820/gifts).



> 一小段段车还是英文的。。

［飞机刚降落，我到迪拜了。——C］  
［我在机场，过一会儿就上飞机了。——M］  
［我去上海的飞机要凌晨才起飞，好无聊，不知道要干什么。——C］  
［你在干什么呢？——C］  
［怎么不回信息？——C］  
［打游戏呢。——M］  
［……——C］

［我登机了。——M］  
［我还在候机室，特别无聊。——C］  
［我眼睛疼，先睡会儿。——M］  
［你眼睛怎么了？没事吧？不影响比赛吧？——C］  
［没事，我刚才打游戏打的。——M］  
［……哦。那你睡吧。——C］

［你上飞机了吗？——M］  
［还没，快了。你睡醒啦？现在还早呢。——C］  
［行，那我再睡一会儿，你上飞机记得发我短信啊。——M］  
［？？？？——C］

［我上飞机了，你醒了吗？——C］  
［醒着呢，一直没睡着。——M］  
［怎么了？不舒服吗？——C］  
［在想你啊。——M］  
［……——C］  
［我也想你。——C］

［飞机起飞了吗？——M］  
［起飞了。——C］  
［视频吗？——M］  
［不会吵到你爸吗？——C］  
［呃…他有点别的事，没和我一起来。——M］  
［那好吧。——C］  
［所以视频吗？——M］  
［那个，Daniil和我一班飞机呢。他和我一排。——C］  
［……为什么要和他一班飞机。——M］  
［我也不知道。我上了飞机才知道的。——C］  
［快点开FaceTime啊，我想视频。——M］  
［我想看看你。——M］  
［等Daniil他们睡熟了吧。我看他们都困了。——C］  
［好吧。——M］  
［过会儿记得FaceTime我。——M］

Max的手机屏幕亮起 ——Carlos Calling  
“嘿，Carlos！“  
手机扬声器传来巨响，没错，是巨响。  
“嘘，轻一点，Max！你等等，让我戴个耳机……”  
Carlos慌乱地插上耳机。  
“好了，你说吧。“  
他整理着纠缠在一起的耳机线。  
“你什么时候到上海啊？”  
“大概还有……“Carlos看了眼手表，掰着手指数了数，“6个小时的样子……”  
“6个小时？！我还有不到两个小时就要着陆了。”  
“那你早点回酒店休息啊，别又打游戏！“  
“你和我又不住一个酒店。”  
“呃……不是我订的酒店啊，Max。下次订酒店之前问问Lewis，他住过好多酒店，我让他给我们一起订个好的。“  
“Carlos，今天我们不去赛道对吧？“  
“嗯？是啊，怎么了？”  
“也就是说我们今天没法见面了。”  
“呃，对……”  
“可是我很想你啊。”  
“我也想你。”  
“你机舱里的人都睡了吧。“Max脸上突然闪过一丝不怀好意的笑容。  
“应该都睡着了……呃，怎么了？”  
“我周围的人也都还没醒。”  
“嗯？所以呢？  
“所以，”Max清了清嗓子，“你想不想做一点有意义的事？”  
“什么？”Carlos一脸茫然。  
“那么，想加入高空俱乐部吗？”Max已经藏不住脸上的笑意了。  
“高空俱乐部？什——”  
“嗯哼。”  
“你是说——？”  
Carlos的脸迅速泛起红晕。  
“想尝试一下吗？”  
“这太荒唐了，Max！”Carlos压抑住了自己想要惊恐地大叫出来的想法。  
“我们在飞机上，Max！”  
“对啊。”Max理所当然地回答道。  
“旁边都是人！”Carlos觉得荒唐至极。  
“你说了他们都睡了，他们听不到的，我保证。“  
“可是——”  
“嘘，别说了，没事的。”Max很兴奋，几乎想要大笑出来。  
“你要是想……你可以晚上来我酒店睡，或者我去你那儿。你等着我，我一下飞机就去找你好不好——”  
“嗯？”Max发出了一声呻吟，没错，是故意的。  
而且他还把手机放远了一点，好让镜头拍到他的另一只手在干什么。  
“你……Max，你在干什么？！“Carlos的脸燃烧起来。  
“嗯哼？不想加入我吗？”Max又故意呻吟了一声。  
“你小声点！别让人听见了！”Carlos一时不知道要说什么好。  
但是Max没有回复他，Carlos只能看到Max在屏幕盯着自己，耳机里传来的是越来越深沉急促的呼吸声。  
“Max……”Carlos感觉自己没法冷静地坐在位子上了，他直起身子看了眼四周，大家应该都睡着了，各处隐约传来微弱的打呼声。  
“Carlos——“  
“嗯？“他恍惚地回复了一声。  
“把你的T恤脱了。“Max那边的画面抖动了一下。  
“我才不，你让我大庭广众地在机舱里脱衣服？”  
“没有人会看到的。”Max在呼吸间说道。  
“不行。”虽然这么说着，Carlos还是把自己的T恤撩起了一些，手开始不自觉地在胸口揉搓起来。  
“把手机拿远一点，让我看看你脸之外的地方。当然了，你的脸已经足够好看了。”Max用另一只手解开了牛仔裤，拉链滑下的金属声刺激进了屏幕里那位的耳膜。  
Carlos也不禁把手伸进了自己的运动裤里揉动了起来。  
“想象那是我。”Max低声说道。  
“嗯？什么？“Carlos已经不太能集中注意力了。  
“我说，想象一下，那是我的手。”  
Max把牛仔裤连同内裤半褪到大腿，对着镜头笑了一下。  
Carlos的喉结动了一下。  
“回忆一下，上次我在你……哦不，是你在我家里，过夜后的那个，早上。“Max也开始语无伦次起来。  
“嗯？”Carlos一边听，一边轻轻把座椅放平，拽下了自己的运动裤。

“Do you remember how I waked you up that morning?”  
“Hmm.”Carlos cannot make another syllable.  
“Yeah, that morning. Remember how, how I jerked you off, how I went down on you?”  
“Yes.” Carlos almost loses his control.  
“Just think of that. Think of how I got you humming and then screaming.”  
Their hands’ motion is speeding up.   
A soft moan escaped from Carlos’ lips.  
Suddenly Daniil moved. Carlos has to hold his breath, not daring to make any sound.   
Daniil turned over and fells into sleep again.  
Carlos cools down a little bit because of this sudden threat.  
“Max.”  
“What?” Max is still on his action, having no idea what has happened.  
“They may wake up. They… I don’t want to get caught doing this.”  
“Keep going, Carlos. They won’t.” Max stares at the camera.  
Upon seeing those scenes on the screen, Carlos loses himself again.  
“Carlos, look at me. Stay focus. Do you remember that morning how you scream out my name, and I took you my bitch, uh?”  
“Max.”  
“Uh?”  
“I’m gonna come.” Carlos sobs.  
“Yeah, baby. Coming for me.”  
With trembles, they both reached orgasm.

Max把手上的粘稠液体随手擦在了毛毯上。Carlos只能把手在放在一边的外套上蹭了蹭。得，等会儿没有外套穿了。  
“I love you, Carlos.”  
“Love you, too.”  
“我得下飞机了，快降落了。“  
“快降落了？？你客舱里的人没醒吗？”  
“呃，商务舱我包了啊。”  
“……”  
“你还能睡个四五个小时，睡觉吧，Carlos，晚上见。“  
“晚上见？“  
“对啊，你酒店还是我酒店？”  
“Bye.” Carlos挂断了电话。  
“Jerk.” Carlos笑着骂了一句。

 

一个后记：  
Daniil：“Lewis，你们那个赞助商，Bose的降噪耳机好用吗？能给我一个吗？”  
Lewis：“喏，我现在这个就给你吧，回头再给你个新的。”  
Daniil：“太感谢了。”  
‘我下次上飞机一定要问空姐要个眼罩，太可怕了。’


End file.
